Champion of darkness
by Robloxian121
Summary: Percy Jackson is separated from his family because of Zeus. Years later, he comes back as a darkness warrior to fulfill the Great Prophecy. First story in the series, yes, it will be something like the Percy Jackson and the Olympians.
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1._

**_Olympus, Ancient Greece. _**

"You cannot keep him Poseidon!" Zeus shouted at his brother.

Poseidon stood up, trying his best to control his anger. "Why is that so?"

Athena almost slapped her face. "Haven't you been listening?" She asked her nemesis. "The Great Prophecy says that if your child were to survive till the age of sixteen, he will have to face Gaea."

Poseidon was shocked, he thought he detected some empathy from her.

"We'll have to keep him somewhere, banish him for the time being, just like what I did to Dionysus." Zeus told him, shooting a glance at his son.

Poseidon considered his options. It would be best if he kept him somewhere safe, until the war is over. But he would be out of his reach. He looked at Zeus, no doubt he wants some child of his to be the 'Gaea Slayer'.

At least his child would be safe. He couldn't ask for anything else. He looked at the other Olympian gods. "Fine. I agree to keep my son hidden until the Great Prophecy is over."

Zeus wore a small smile. He would kill that worth less sea spawn as soon as this meeting was over. His daughter would be the one leading the attack to Mother Earth.

But Poseidon wasn't finished yet. He would need someone to care for his son for the time being. And he knew just the right person. "However, he must stay with my son's wife. _Telephassa_." He looked around, daring the Olympian gods to object to his choice.

Zeus rose to his feet, his plans were shattering. "No. If you give me permission to-" He was cut short when Poseidon gave him his best death glare. The King of Gods flinched involuntarily. "He's my child, and I will do whatever it takes to keep him safe. Even if it means tearing Olympus apart."

"Fine. But I will be allowed to visit him, and see whether is he going to be the prophesied one." Zeus hoped that Poseidon would be as dumb as how his name sounds like, it would be better if he was dumber.

Poseidon took his time to comprehend his brother's undertones. He hoped that he's next decision wouldn't be a wrong one. "Fine. But I swear on the River Styx, that if you harm any of my family. I _will_ wedge war amongst Olympus." Thunder boomed in the distance, the seal was made. Poseidon teleported away to find his son, Perseus.

* * *

Young Perseus Jackson was playing with his mother, Sally Jackson. Being in Ancient Greece, such last names were uncommon. Even the usage of last names were not common.

"Mom. When is dad coming home?" Percy was almost dying of hunger due to waiting too long. Sally looked at the sun. It was still sun high, or in other terms, afternoon. "Soon dear. Your father is just... busy."

Percy looked at his mom. "Doing what? Its been a long time since he visited. And the only time he did, he's always there when I'm asleep for something."

"Percy, your father promised he would be here, long enough so that you can see him." Speaking of the devil, Sally felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist.

"What are you cooking?" Poseidon asked. He kissed his wife's neck. Sally laughed. "Lunch. What took you so long? The seas were churning for more than an hour or so."

Poseidon originally wanted to pretend that he never had that conversation with Zeus, but now, the memories came crashing down to him. Like the tide coming down on a sandy beach. He sighed and sat down on a chair.

Sally stopped what she was doing and looked at the God of Seas sadly. "What happened?" She asked.

Poseidon opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted when his son came crashing in. "Dad!" Percy launched himself at his dad.

Poseidon smiled a little. He nudged his son's hair. "Hey kiddo." Percy recognised that tone well. Some bad was, or already happened.

"What happened?" He was afraid to ask, fearing that it might be because he might have accidentally pointed the wrong finger at the moon once. And accidentally said something very colorful during the celebration of Zeus' birthday.

"I'm afraid I have to send you away."He couldn't look at his son, nor his wife. "W-why?" Tears were forming at the corners of the young demigods eyes.

"Athena told me about the Great Prophecy. And because someone was afraid that you might still his/her child's thunder, I have to keep you hidden for a while. Until the Great Prophecy is over. Hint on the word '_THUNDER_'."

Percy heaved a sigh of relief. He was glad that it wasn't his fault. Or at least, all of it his fault. But he didn't want to leave. "Where would he go?" Sally brought him closer to herself. Afraid that if she were to not stand by his side, he would disappear.

"He would stay with my other," He looked at the faces of his other family. "Um... other son's wife."

Thankfully, their faces didn't change. "Would we be able to see him?" Sally asked. At least she could trust her husband's son.

"Yes, we will." Poseidon continued to look at Percy's face. He wanted to be able to remember that face, before something bad happens to him. "You'll visit me right?" Percy asked, hopeful.

Poseidon clutched is chest in mock pain. "You think I would not visit my own flesh and blood?"

Percy rolled his eyes."Whenever you visit, its always late and mom always tells me to go to sleep. How would I know you've visited if you're always late?"

Poseidon gave his son a cheeky smile. "Sorry about that." Sally stepped in. "Sorry to disturb this father-son boding moment, but when does Percy have to leave?"

Poseidon stood up."Now." Percy looked at his mom, then his father. "I'm ready." Poseidon gave him a brave smile. "Grab on to my trident."

Percy gave his mother one last look. "Bye mom." Sally waved him goodbye, even though her heart told him not to. Tears were starting to form at the brim of her eyes. The son of Poseidon grabbed on to his father's trident, before disappearing away.

* * *

Telephassa was sitting in the courtyard, watching her son, Cadmus, learn how to use a sword properly. When she felt a strong presence behind her. She turned and saw the God of Seas behind her.

She bowed."M'lord." Poseidon smiled slightly. "Is Agenor here?"

"I'm afraid he's busy with other matters." She rose, looking at Poseidon apologetically. "Is there a problem?" She asked.

"No. I just need him to do me a favor." Poseidon looked at his daughter-in-law. "Can you help me with something?"

Telephassa looked at her 'father' questioningly. "What is that?" A young boy, about the same age as Cadmus stood out from behind the god. He looked like Poseidon in many ways.

"I need you to help take good care of my son."

She pondered over the question for a while. "Of course. Cadmus would need someone to play with." Poseidon smiled. "Thank you. I need to leave now. Please take good care of my son." She adverted both the boy's head and her's as Poseidon revealed his true form.

Telephassa took a seat. "Sit down." She told the boy.

"What's your name?" She asked him. The boy looked at her with startling sea-green eyes. "Perseus. But my mom calls me Percy."

She smiled at Percy. "Hello Percy, my name is Telephassa. I'll be taking care of you for a while." At that moment, a boy rushed in. "Mother, I need-. Who's this?" He pointed at Percy.

"He'll be with us for a while. His name is Percy." Cadmus looked at Percy, before walking up to him, hand extended. "Hi Percy, my name's Cadmus."

Percy shook the hand. "Hello Cadmus."

He gestured to his new brother. "You want to learn how to use a sword?" Percy looked hesitant. He glanced at Telephassa, he's new mother. In a way.

She nodded slightly. "Sure." Percy ran after his brother back into the courtyard as Cadmus introduced him to their swords master.

She turned and faced the boys. She wasn't sure why Poseidon wanted to hide, or ask her husband to protect his son, but she was determined to take good care of him. Until he is old enough to fend for himself.

* * *

**Author's note: Thanks for all those who read my other story, Taylor Fletcher, the betrayed hero. But unfortunately, to those who welcomed it, I will be taking down the story because it didn't really hit my standards. **

**The first chapter of the story was like wow! But then, slowly, the other chapters turned into crap. Probably because I didn't put much thought into it, being my first Fanfiction. Hence I wrote this new one. **

**Most of you might probably be wondering why is this story's first chapter similar to Anaklusmos14's timeless warrior, no idea too. But I asked permission. **

**My first chapter of my new story. How as it? **

**Review and rate, thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

**_A few years later. Ancient Greece._**

Percy stood a few feet away from his brother, Cadmus.

He waited for tell-tale signs of an attack, when non came, he decided to attack first.

They both charged at the same time, causing the swords to collide with a huge_ clang! _

Percy struggled to push his half-brother back. Cadmus, being two years older than the raven haired hero, easily beat him with knowledge in sword fighting.

Percy knew this and tried different types of maneuvers to disarm his brother. He raised his sword and made a direct attack on his brother's sword. The attack surprised Cadmus, causing release his grip on the sword slightly. Percy did a simple disarming technique by twisting the sword out of Cadmus' grip and flung it as far as possible from him.

Cadmus thought of ways to retrieve his sword back. In the mean time, Percy held his sword at his brother's neck. He grinned. "I win."

_I don't think so_, his brother thought as he dived forward of Percy and turned. His elbow slammed in to Percy's rib cage, driving all the air out from his chest. He felt Percy loosen his grip on his sword and twisted the sword away from him.

He then landed one final kick on his brother, causing him to fly backwards and hitting the wall of the courtyard. He leveled his sword at his Adam's Apple.

Percy scowled at him. "You cheated." He shook his head, "It's called taking advantage." Percy opened his mouth to make a smart retort when he heard the sound of their mother's ear-splitting scream.

The two brothers locked eyes. A silent understanding passed through them. Cadmus made a dive for his sword while Percy ran into the living room.

"Come out, you worthless sea spawn!" A voice thundered from the second level bedroom. Cadmus joined his brother as they climbed up the staircase.

They both widen their eyes as they saw the King of Gods towering over their mother's dead body. "Where are you!" His eyes darted around the room, searching for his target.

Percy got out from his hiding spot and stared at the god. He pointed his sword at his step mother. "What did you do to her." He spat.

Zeus smirked at the puny demigod. "The same thing I did to your biological mother." Percy's eyes widen in anger. He charged at him.

The god recovered from his shock of the foolish demigod charging at him and raised his master bolt. Percy slashed at the gods chest with such power that caused Golden Inchor, the blood of Immortals, to trickle down.

Zeus stared at the wound then back to the worthless sea spawn. He threw his master bolt.

Percy watched as his life flicker past his eyes as the few thousand megawatt of electricity flew at his direction. Cadmus, however, didn't hesitate.

He threw himself at the bolt's direction, intercepting it. He scream and clawed at his chest as the pain spread from his chest, to other parts of his body.

Percy watch in horror as his brother's body twitch from the electricity coursing through his body. The smell of burning flesh clung in the air. He fought down the urge to puke at the sky god, though it would have made his brother's death worth it.

Zeus was unfazed by Cadmus' brotherly behavior. He master bolt reappeared in his hand, even though it wasn't as powerful like before. "Stupid." He mumbled.

Percy felt tears run down his cheek, he didn't really bond well with his brother, but that doesn't mean Zeus could cook him.

His eyes burned with hate as the skies darkened. Percy stood up, his eyes never leaving the King of Gods. He willed all the water in the palace to obey to his every command. The water accumulated behind him, all aimed at Zeus.

Zeus felt something churn in his stomach, something he only felt a few times in his life, _fear_.

Percy flicked his wrist at the god and the water flew into his direction, hardening in to shards of harden ice. Each one of them pierce through the skin of the immortal, one by one. As he went on his knees, Golden Inchor flowed down, forming a pool of shiny golden blood.

"Pl-please, s-stop." Zeus begged, the pain inflicted on him was unbearable. He now understood how it felt like to be bitten by millions and millions of ants. Percy, however, just stared at him, merciless. When he spoke, his voice was as cold as ice, causing Zeus to shiver momentarily.

"Why should I? You've killed those I call family, and yet, you didn't stop and think about how they felt when your asshole hands touch their bodies. You're a pathetic excuse for a god!" Percy spat. He knew there's no purpose in crying over split milk, but he didn't care. He made the water pierce through his body, over and over, until the god's body disappeared from his view.

The water stopped on their tracks as their 'master' collapsed on the floor.

* * *

**_Lord Erebus, Primordial Deity of Darkness, lair._**

Lord Erebus sat behind his throne, watching a certain child of Poseidon.

The child had alot of power, yet he didn't know how to use or control them. He sighed as he saw a dark furred boar enter the palace.

He smiled inwardly. This is going to interesting.

* * *

_**Ancient Greece**_

Percy woke up with a pounding headache. _Damn_, he thought.

The sky outside was slowly darkening, with a little dark red tinge to it. _How long was I out_?

He shook his head slightly, his memories coming back to him. Sooner or later someone would come looking for Zeus, and when they come, he didn't want to be here.

He looked at his brother's and step mother's bodies sadly. Zeus will pay for this. He sent a silent prayer and got to his feet.

His body ached from using too much of his powers. He surveyed the room for anything useful. The hardened ice hadn't melt yet.

Percy picked it up and willed it to melt. His body healed instantly, powers coursing through his veins. He felt like he cold run miles.

The sound of someone stepping on glass echoed through the whole palace. Percy froze. He dared himself to look down from the second floor.

He hoped it would be the guards but no such luck. Instead, he saw the largest boar he has ever seen. The boar had dark red fur, like someone bathed it in blood.

It's tusks were longer than its ugly face, sharpened to be able to slice through human bone with ease. He decided to leave before the boar saw him.

He carefully walk pass his family and into his bedroom.

The one he had at his original house wasn't bigger than the bathroom here. And that was saying alot.

Percy reached for his satchel and grabbed the jars of nectar and ambrosia and stuffed the into his bag. The sound of hooves was getting closer and closer.

He checked for his sword as he prayed to his dad that Ares was as stupid as his symbol.

Once he had checked every item from his list he started to think about how he can leave without being seen by the pig. There was a sea near-by but...

_Too far_, the voice in his head chided. He could turn around and go to his parents bedroom.

_No_. He tightened his grip on the satchel and stood in to the balcony. _Here goes nothing_.

He jumped.

_I'm going to die, I'm going to die_. The words repeated in his mind like a mantra.

Percy opened his eyes when he didn't feel impact and saw that he was lying down on a water bed. He heaved a sigh of relieve.

He turned around and cast a glance to his bedroom balcony. He could still see the shiny, white tusks of the razorback.

He used the water to his advantage and blocked up the exit of the palace. Hopefully, it can keep the boar in there longer than he expected.

He elbowed his way out from the crowd. It didn't really matter, the crowd parted by itself when they saw his family emblem on his shirt.

Shouts of displease were heard and Percy turned his head, curiosity getting the best of him.

His blood ran cold when he saw the boar running through the wave of villagers. Thank the gods the boar had short legs.

He turned right on the next T junction. Wrong turn, he thought as the sight of a huge, stone wall, higher than Olympus getting closer and closer.

Percy stopped and turned round. If boars could smile, this one could.

The boar readied his tusks at the son of Poseidon. Percy unsheathed his sword and brought it in front of him.

The boar charged at speeds faster then what was possible. Purely by instinct, Percy managed to narrowly escaped death and also manged to disarm the boar with a quick swipe from his sword.

Avoiding death comes with a price. As the boar charged at him, its tusks grazed his side, causing blood to flow out slowly, but surely.

It readied itself for round two. This time, instantly going for the kill. The boar knocked aside Percy's weapon as he charged, swing his head to one side.

Percy was once again cornered. The young hero slid on to his butt, waiting for death. Sensing it's prey's surrender, the boar smiled again.

It charged. Percy prayed to Hades that it would be a quick death. Seconds past, then minutes.

No attack came. Praying he was right, he saw a dark figure standing in front of him. Percy could feel power rolling of him like waves, stronger than Zeus.

The boar hesitated. The man grunted and summoned a shadow. _Hades_?

The shadow solidified itself as a figure of a Greek warrior. The warrior unsheathed it sword and went head on with the boar.

The man turned. Percy thought that Hades would look more..._deathly_ than this.

The god wore a completely black standard Greek amour. His skin was darker than the usual gods. And by that he meant Poseidon, his dad.

He was muscular, but not too much. His eyes were pure black, darker than midnight. His hair was also the same color, closely cropped raven black hair.

The guy smiled warmly at Percy. Shocking him. "Perseus." He spoke.

He also did not expect the god of the dead to speak so warmly. "Hades?" He asked, skeptical.

The guy frowned. "Hades is the god of the dead. I'm no god of the dead, in fact I love mortals, like you." He pointed at Percy.

Percy frowned. "Then who are you?" The guy gave him a sly smile. "You guess." He stepped aside and pointed at the shadow warrior. Where the boar should have been, was a pile of yellow dust. He recalled his dad saying that monsters, when killed, turned into yellow dust, as its essence entered Tartarus.

He raked his brain for a answer. "Um... let me guess. Erebus? The Primordial Deity of Darkness?"

The Primordial Deity smiled. "Bingo!"

Percy's eyes widened and he bowed, as much as he could in his sitting position. "nNow now. No need for formalities, shall we?" He gestured for Percy to stop bowing.

"No offence, Lord Erebus, but why are you here?" Percy questioned. Erebus frowned.

"I'm not too sure myself, but I heard someone needed a guardian and help. So poof, I'm here."

"But why me? there's got to be other people way better than me."

"Because, you have a destiny you must face. I'm here to help you make sure you won't die when the day comes. Besides, it's getting dark, you don't want to be spending your night here."

Percy hesitated. Erebus sighed. "If I wanted to kill you, I would've done that like, minutes ago, don't you think?"

"Fine."

Erebus smiled and snapped his fingers. The yellow dust turned back into the ugly boar. Percy hid behind my new guardian.

The boar looked at Erebus like it was its master. "Percy, give me your hand."

Not wanting to offend to Primordial Deity, he extended his hand. He took out a knife. It was as black as midnight, with a similarly black handle. "This will hurt, but the gods wouldn't be searching for you any time soon."

Before Percy can ask him what he meant, the Primordial ran the cold blade against his hand. The blood trickled onto the boar with the help of Erebus' powers.

He winced. Erebus cleaned the blade, before looking up at his new champion. Even if he didn't know it yet. He then turned his attention back to the boar.

"Tell your master Perseus Jackson is gone. You never had this conversation, all you remember is that you killed him, right at this spot." He told the boar. The boar gave him a slight nod before running away.

"Now, Percy, how would you like to have powers of your own?" He asked the now curious Son of Poseidon.

"That depends on what powers they are."

Erebus smiled. "That's the spirit." He said, before snapping his fingers.

Percy looked at his new parent, he cocked to one side. He watched as a shadow covered him and Erebus, before teleporting them both into the lair of Darkness.

* * *

**Author's note: Sorry for the late update, catching up with the homework I hadn't complete. The holidays are ending on Monday. Reviews please! **

**Any suggestions for pairings? Please tell me. Thank you for your reviews. **

**~Robloxian121**


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

_**Few thousands years later, Olympus**_

Poseidon sat in his Throne, waves of hatred and sadness rolled off him, as he glared at the King of Gods and his son. _Like father like son,_ he thought.

"As I was saying, Kronos is rising. We must make preparations." Zeus exclaimed.

The other gods rolled their eyes. They've heard the same sentence for the past, how many? Oh right, 500 hundred years!

Athena rose. "Father, as much as we would like to hear you repeat the same sentences again, we have much better things to discuss."

Zeus tried controlling his anger. "And that is.." He asked through gritted teeth.

"Perseus." Athena gave her father a good glare. Poseidon was again shocked by Athena's behaviour, was she falling for... No. That would be gross.

Zeus humhped. "Whatever."

"What do you mean whatever?"Poseidon reached the point were he could not control his temper. "You were the one who killed my wife and and my son's wife. Then you order you idiot excuse of a son to kill mine. You are a bastard, _brother_." He spat at the last word.

Zeus aimed his master bolt. "I _am_ the King of Gods, and _you do not_. I repeat, do not-"

"I think we all know what you said, husband." Hera told him dryly.

"Are you siding with my brother?You are my wife. " He looked at his wife.

"Wife. _Wife_?" Hera almost fell off her throne, laughing. "Why don't you ask Maria Grace to side with you?"

Zeus' face turned beetroot red. "You...you..you.."

"You what, Father. We know you hate Perseus. Don't show off." Artemis sighed.

Zeus narrowed his eyes. "Are you.."

"What!" Artemis was tired off this. She was called here to endure this bickering instead of enjoying the feeling of adrenaline pupping through her veins and the smell of the forest. She had had it.

"What, father?I have enough of you being jealous of Uncle. You killing demigods because of your own paranoid brain. I don't think you have one anyway. So WHAT?"

* * *

_**Lord Erebus lair. **_

Percy watched his guardian.

Throughout the years, he was hidden away with him, training, practicing.

Erebus was talking to him, or atleast, trying to talk to him.

Percy's thoughts flew to Olympus. What was his father doing? Discussing battle plans for the battle against Kronos? Or against Zeus? Either way, he was going to enjoy it.

Erebus frowned at his so-called child. He snapped his fingers under his nose. Percy flinched, collected his thoughts and looked at the Primordial Deity.

"Percy, I need you to go to Camp Half-Blood." Erebus sighed as he repeated his words. Percy frowned. "Why? You now I hate Olympus, besides, if I go there, I'll just be a pawn on their chessboard of Heroes."

"Because, I've taken a small sneak peek into the future. And you, my champion, is the main actor."He said. Percy blinked a few times, comprehending what his guardian had said. "Umm, okay. But what about my identity? What about dad?"

"No worries. I've talked to your dad. He'll claim you. And the Olympians, you've changed. Physically. They won't recognise you." He assured. He snapped his fingers before the son of the sea god could retort.

"And if anyone asks, you're Alex Jackson. Ta-ta!" And the world turned black for Percy Jackson.

* * *

Curse Erebus, Percy thought.

He looked around in his new found surroundings. Not much actually, just the fact that he was sitting in a car, with his mom, and his friend Grover in his Satyr form.

Wait, mom? He turned and saw his mother, the one Zeus claimed he had killed. The one that made him kill the big-ass god. "M-mo-mom?" He stuttered.

She didn't turn her attention away from the road. It was raining heavily, lightning streaking through the dark grey sky, momentarily lighting it up. "Yes, honey?" She didn't smile.

Percy noticed that he was staring. Turning his attention back to the road. "No-nothing."Real smooth.

The rain water continued pouring onto the window. Suddenly, lightning struck the car and it was turned upside down.

Percy felt like time slowed down: he placed his arm above his head, pressing it against the roof of the car.

The car hit the grass road with a loud bang. Windows shattered upon impact and Grover went out cold.

Black spots danced in the corner of his eyes and he had to press his nails against his palm to force himself to focus. "FOOOOOOOOOODDD!" Grover moaned.

Percy blinked, "Mom?" He asked. He heard the sound of someone stirring. "Alex?"

He released a sigh of relieve. "Come on, we need to get out."

Percy undid the straps of his seatbelt and went to the backseat, careful to not bump his head against the short ceiling. "Enchilldaaaaaaaaaassssssssss!" Grover moaned.

Percy tore Grover off his seat and pushed him out the window, in time to hear a ominous loud moo.

He turned around in search of him mother. "I'm here." She winced.

Percy dropped Grover with a sickening thud, causing Grover to stop abruptly from his moaning. It was seriously starting to get on the sea spawn's nerves.

"Sorry," Percy winced, not really meaning it. He scooted around the crumpled car to the driver's side of the car. Somehow in the rain, he felt his body growing stronger, the minor cuts and bruises healed instantly and he was able to pinpoint the location of the monster.

"Alex, go. You'll be safe at Camp." She urged. Percy ignored her protests and managed to get his mother out of the car. He tossed Grover over his shoulders and felt liquid oozing from a head wound from Grover.

He made a vow to apologise to his best friend after this. Despite the rain, the sound of hooves were getting closer and closer.

Percy urged himself and his mother to run faster. They climbed over a fence, causing Grover to hit his head again. He was sure the poor satyr was suffering from head concussion.

Percy turned around and saw the figure of the Minotaur, charging head on at him.

He focused on the route of to Camp Half-Blood. He knew he had some powers he could use, he just don't know what they were.

Instinctively, he turned around to the left. The smell of the Minotaur running past him made his eyes water as he felt some drips of mucus land on his arm.

He manged to carry Grover into the Camp borders. His mom, however, stayed behind. "What are you doing, come on!" He screamed at Sally. She shock her head and motioned for Percy to carry on without her.

Percy, being the stubborn kid, he carefully placed Grover on the floor and pulled his mother in.

Sally, however, kept being squashed against an invisible wall. She watched as Percy's eyes widen and his tugs on her hand hasten.

Percy watched as the Minotaur's horn pierce through his mother's chest, directly were the heart was. Sally's body exploded in front of him.

His eyes widen as he processed what had happened. _Your mom just got killed by a Minotaur, duh_! A voice in his head told him.

Driven by pure fear and anger, Percy ran through the safety of the Camp borders to avenge his mother's death.

He felt the weight of a blade in his hands as he swung instinctively at the Minotaur. The midnight black blade of his sword sliced the Minotaur's leg, causing yellow dush to gush out like a hole in the dam.

The half bull half man monster threw its head back and howled in pain as Percy, with a veteran's hunter speed stalk up behind it.

As soon the pain lessen, the monster's beady eyes darted around in the rainy conditions in search of its prey. It wasn't a stupid monster like what others say.

It was just stubborn. It knew perfectly well that he shouldn't be charging at a child of Poseidon in this conditions' but it just like the feeling of blood, a demi-gods, running through his hands.

Percy watched as his hands, as if it had a mind of its own, cut the horns of the Minotaur with ease. The Minotaur, noticing its prey behind him, turned.

It bellowed at thin air, a couple of flowers wilted there and then. Percy, using the bull's lousy eye sight, launched himself on to the other undisturbed horn and kicked it, square in the face using his own momentum.

The monster stubled backwards while Percy did a backflip towards the otherside.

Just before his feet touched the ground, he threw a black throwing knife, impaling it on the face of the Minotaur.

It hit the floor with a huge boom, causing Percy to land on his butt, before dissipating into yellow dust.

Percy watched as the monster disintergrated in front of his eyes. "Wow." He mumbled. He stood up in the rain and went for his sword.

Before he could reach it, he felt something hit his head. He fell face-first into the grass, unconscious.

* * *

**Sup'. Sorry for the late update, I had school, no time to update.**

**Anyway, I've posted a poll on which pairings should be used in the story, I'm sorry for those who replied to the question I posted in the previous chapter. **

**Thanks for all the reviews. **

**Review are strongly encouraged. **

**~Robloxian121**


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4_

**_Camp Half-Blood._**

Percy sat up. He pressed his hand against his head as he felt a pounding headache come his way. "What will happen at the summer solstice?" He heard a voice call out to him.

He turned as carefully as possible and turned to face a girl. She had golden blond princess curls with stormy grey eyes that looked like they were calculating everything at the same time. "Wha-ow!" Percy groaned as the sudden headache came at me.

She raised her eyebrow and opened her mouth to question him more. The door creaked open and the sound of hooves against the wooden floor sounded in the air.

"Summer wha-." The girl immediately stuffed some pudding into his mouth.

The next time Percy woke up, a husky blond dude, like a surfer, stood in the corner of the bedroom keeping watch over him. He had blue eyes- at least a dozen of them- on his cheeks, his forehead, the backs of his hands.

Percy blinked a couple of times, clearing his vision in case he was suffering from concussion or something. The thing was still there.

His brain, unable to comprehend what the thing was, shut down again.

When he truly woke up, Percy took in the details of his surroundings. He was on a deckchair ,with a blanket covering his legs. His mouth tasted like metal, throat dry. His headache was still there, but only a dull throb. The view outside the window in front, were green hills further up the mellow.

He turned around, trying to find the girl he seen. He hoped that his encounter with the Minotaur was false, then his mom would still be there. No avail, he watched as Grover entered the room. He was wearing a Orange Camp Half-Blood shirt. One hand cradling a shoe box. Where his feet should be,were hooves, a confirmation that my mom was dead.

"Hey, you're better." Grover's face lit up temporally, before darkening again. "I'm sorry man, about your mom." He hung his head in shame.

Percy sat up, only to feel the pain awakening from behind his back, where he fell. "It wasn't your fault. You were out cold." Percy protested. He tried to think about what happened yesterday? Who hit him? Why?

Grover went silent for a while, before looking up. He gestured to the tall glass next to Percy. "Drink up, it'll help you feel better." The demigod turned his head to small table next to him. Picking up the drink, he inspected it.

The drink itself was yellow with ice, alot like Iced Apple Tea. A small paper umbrella stuck out from the glass. "The Minotaur, he's real." Percy looked at his reflection in the tea glumly.

Grover's face fell again."I'm sorry. I should have tried better. My second chance, and I blew it. I was suppose to protect you. Then I screwed up."

"No man, you helped. You warned us about the bull man. Don't feel bad, it wasn't your fault."_Or at least not all_.

Percy took a small sip of the Apple tea. It was warm, and it tasted alot like his mother's Blue Chocolate cookies. The thought made his eyes misty. But still, he drank the warm, liquid like Beer.

Grover passed me the shoe box. "The most I could do for you, after you saved me."

Percy placed the now empty glass on the table and opened the box. Inside revealed a broken horn, with dried blood at the bottom of it. He felt dizzy again. _It's all real, my mom, she truly gone._

"How do you feel?" his best friend asked.

"Better than before." He lied, mostly.

A small smile spreaded on his face. "Good. Come on, there's someone you should see." He got up.

Percy kept the horn back into his shoe box. He cursed openly. _Why his mom?_

They walked along the porch to a farmhouse. Grover offered to carry the Minotaur horn, but despite Percy's now pounding headache, he stubbornly wouldn't let it go.

He paid for it the hard way, and it was the closest thing he had to his mother. She died twice because of him.

He remembered him meeting Erebus, he remembered the smell of Cadmus' burning flesh, the warm feeling of blood against his feet. All because of him.

The duo approached the end of the porch, where two men were playing some card game. One of them had a purplish tinge in his hair and had a red nose. He wore a loud Hawaiian Tiger-patterned shirt. Percy hated him instantly.

He recognised the other men instantly. Mr Brunner, his Latin teacher. He tuned to face him. "Alex."

"Be careful." Grover warned. "He's the Camp director." He pointed to the ugly dude.

Percy noticed another person. The girl who fed him the pudding. She leaned against the railings, watching Mr D and Mr Brunner play their card game. "And that's Annabeth. She's a camper here."

"Mr Brunner, why are you here?" Percy immediately regretted asking the question, he didn't want it to add to his headache. "Here, people know me as Chiron. Do you know who he is?" He asked his favourite student.

"He...he trained Hercules, right? The greatest Demi-god ever lived." Chiron smiled.

"Annabeth, do you mind showing Percy around the Camp?" She looked up at Percy.

"Sure." She said. "Come on."

Percy looked at Grover, who sat down beside Chiron and picked up the playing cards. He smiled at Percy sadly.

"Come on!" Percy turned and saw Annabeth already going out of his vision. "See you later?" He called out from his shoulder, running to catch up with Annabeth.

Grover smiled. "I'm not going anywhere."

Mr D looked at the satyr, annoyed. "Are you playing or not Griffen?"

Grover flinched and returned to the game.

"So, what did I miss?" Percy flashed her a smile. She raised a eyebrow. "Nothing much." She muttered.

The tour continued through the volleyball court. A couple of other demi-gods nudged each other and pointed at me. "That's him."

His friend looked at me. "Huh. Probably he found that." The guy laughed.

Percy's face felt flushed. He could probably think of millions of other things he could do as a Champion of Erebus now, if he had the time.

"Don't mind them." Annabeth shook him out of his thoughts. "Huh?"

She stopped and turned round. Rolling her eyes, she muttered to herself. "I can't believe I thought you were the one."

Percy raised an eyebrow, feeling offended. "What do you mean the one?"

She shook her head. "Never mind. "

"Wait, what do you mean 'never mind'? All I knew I killed some Minotaur, no biggie." He shrugged.

"What do you mean no biggie? Do you know how many demi-gods wished they had the same chance you had? Why do you think they trained for?" She raised her voice.

Percy recalled the kids hacking straw dummies with their swords. He looked at her." I'm sorry. I just...didn't know."

She sighed. "It wasn't your fault."

"Hey punk!" Percy turned his head and saw a couple of girls. He wouldn't care much about them if they weren't bigger than normal girls.

They had muscular, beefy hands, that could easily snap his neck if they wanted. _Ares kids_, he thought.

She smirked at him. "You sure it's him? Doesn't look like much."

Annabeth looked at him. She wasn't all wrong. Alex didn't look like he trained at all. With midnight black hair and is eyes , from sea-green, slowly turned black. He looked average. Normal.

"You know what do we do with new initiates." She asked. It didn't sound like a question to him.

"What?" Percy said defiantly.

"You got spunk. But too stupid." She picked up the newbie by his collar and dragged him to the toilet.

"Let him go Claris-" The child of Ares glared at her. "Stay out of this, wise girl." She threatened.

Annabeth sighed. "Now your turn." Clarisse turned to her prey.

Percy was sick of people bullying others. He let go of his grip from the shoe box. Reaching behind, he grabbed Clarisse's arm and pulled her over.

Despite her size, Percy had years of training. He easily tossed her over his shoulder and she landed on the ground.

"Why yo-" Her sisters charged forward. Percy stopped the one talking with a easy punch into her stomach.

He felt someone behind him and sidestepped. Sticking out his feet, the kid tripped and fell, face-palming herself.

The others drew out their weapons. He sighed. They charged at Percy.

Annabeth decided to let Alex fight this one himself, learn the lesson the hard way. But Percy had other plans.

He raised his arms. There was a huge gurgling noise from the toilets and water exploded from them and made their way to their intended target.

Clarisse's eyes widened when she saw the yellow toilet water made its way to her and her sisters. "Don't you da-" The water hit her in the face. Some of them went into her open mouth.

She was pushed backwards by the force of the water.

Percy lowered his hands and the water stopped. He surveyed his mess. _You dim-wit, you've just revealed your true self,_ a voice told him.

_Erebus_? Percy thought.

_No. It's your great grandmother._ Erebus replied sarcastically.

_If you don't want to help then fine._ Percy thought back, shooting glares at the Erebus in his head.

Silence.

He pretended to stumble forward, like a ghost hosted his body or something.

Annabeth grabbed him before he suffered concussion. He _is_ the one, she can feel it.

Percy opened his eyes. "Wha?" Pretending he couldn't form words.

Annabeth helped him to stand up. "What do you think?" She asked, gesturing to the mess he made.

She was socking water, dripping toilet water all over. She could smell the waste ejected from the bottoms of others on her. She shuddered at the thought.

"Sorry." He muttered.

She looked at him, gears in her head were spining, if he were on her team...

"Why are you staring at me like that?" He took a step back, face looking unsure.

"I want you to be on my team for Capture the Flag." Annabeth said.

* * *

**Author's note: Another chapter done. WooHoo! **

**Thanks for the reviews, even if it was only by one. **

**Suggestions are welcomed. The poll? **

**Yea, I took it down, it wasn't really of much use. Probaly going with a Zoe, or the classic, Annabeth. **

**Tell me what you think. **

**~Robloxian121**


End file.
